CorningWare
CorningWare was originally a brand name for a unique pyroceramic glass cookware resistant to thermal shock, that was first introduced in 1958 by Corning Glass Works. CorningWare is notable for the fact that it can be used directly on the stovetop. History In 1953, Dr. S. Donald Stookey of the Corning research and development division invented Pyroceram, a white glass-ceramic material capable of withstanding enormous variations in temperature. It evolved from materials originally developed for a U.S. ballistic missile program, and Stookey's research involved heat resistant material for nose cones. Patterns and products CorningWare's oven-to-table service first featured the little blue Cornflower decoration, designed by Joseph Baum, an artist at the Charles Brunelle Advertising Agency in Hartford, Connecticut, which became the trademark of Corning consumer products for three decades. Additional patterns included: *''Casual Collections'' *''Colours'' *''Creations'' *''French White'' *''Old Town'' *''Ryku'' *''Scandia White'' *''Spice of Life'' *''Sun Blossoms'' *''Traditions'' *''Wildflower'' More than 750 million pieces of CorningWare's oven-to-table service have been manufactured since its inception. A partial product list includes: browning skillet, casserole dish, coffee pot, frying pan, grabit bowl, gravy boat, loaf pan, pie plate, ramekins, roaster, sauce pan, skillet, and teapot. Discontinuation Originally manufactured by Corning Glass Works, the CorningWare and Corelle brand names are now owned by World Kitchens Incorporated of Reston, Virginia, which relaunched the brand name in 2001. CorningWare is sold worldwide, and it is popular in Canada, United States and Australia. The original pyroceramic glass version of CorningWare was removed from the US market in the late 1990s. It was re-introduced in 2009http://www.shopworldkitchen.com/index.asp?pageID=240&b=312, due to popular demand. There are various rumors as to why the popular stovetop product was temporarily discontinued. The company's official word is that the product died out due to a lack of customer interest. As the prices for "vintage" and "collector" CorningWare rise, however, many suspect that the cost of U.S. Environmental Protection Agency‎ compliance for the original material became too high for a low-margin houseware product . According to research CorningWare had one major drawback: the dishes are so durable that they will last for 1000 years (after all the same technology was/is used for the heat tiles on the Space Shuttles) and it's not every dish that can go directly from the freezer to the oven and vice/versa. However, that doesn't leave a lot of room for repeat customers. The original CW dishes are now collectors' items, because people who have them don't want to give them up. The company's 2001 annual report shows that the stovetop and dinnerware product lines were halted at the end of the century "as part of a program designed to reduce costs through the elimination of under-utilized capacity, unprofitable product lines, and increased utilization of the remaining facilities." Facilities in Charleroi, Pennsylvania and Clinton, Illinois were closed. Other manufacturers of similar oven-to-table products World Kitchens sells similar looking products under the CorningWare brand name that are common white glazed stoneware. The packaging for these newer CorningWare branded cookware products say specifically that they are not for stovetop use. World Kitchens does still sell Pyroceram Corning Ware to its Asia–Pacific market. These items can only be purchased in local department stores there. Princess House, a "party plan" merchandiser like Tupperware or Pampered Chef, currently offers similar cookware products that its website describes as vitroceramic. Its cookware can be used on the stovetop, in the oven, in the microwave, and even in the freezer. Corelle is the brand name for the highly break-resistant glass dishware, possibly made from the same pyroceramic glass. Both of these products appear to have originated from the Corning Glass Works in Corning, New York, USA. Notes External links * Corningware official page * CorningWare FAQ at World Kitchens * What is Corningware? (registration required) * Possibly the Corning Visions Patent * Heat-Resistant Glass at Bookrags.com Category:Kitchenware brands Category:Glass-ceramics Category:Glass trademarks and brands